Aún lo Recuerdo
by Amelie Kraft
Summary: Si ves a la persona que amas, díselo. Tal vez, si tienes suerte, no se enamore de Potter. Tal vez, si tienes suerte, no la mates. Voldemort y Lily Evans.
1. Él

**I still remember**

**Capítulo 1: Él**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la primera vez que nos vimos¿20 años tal vez? NO, deben hacer sido menos. O tal vez, haya sido el dolor que no ha dejado que el tiempo cumpla su deber, y me haya dejado varado en ese lugar, en ese segundo, en tu mirada. Dos décadas han pasado desde aquel primer día en que te vi, en que sin saber nada, me sonreiste con toda esa frescura e ingenuidad, que con el tiempo nunca se borró. Pero también, con toda esa dulzura y madurez que siempre te caracterizó.

"Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos I". Eso te encontrabas leyendo distraída en una calle de Londres, cuando chocamos. Lo llevabas camuflado con la tapa de otro libro muggle, para no llamar la atención de ninguna persona, y así poder estudiar mientras hacias compras. Recuerdo que eso me dijiste, y que comenté que me parecía muy inteligente de tu parte. Te llamó la atención que hubiese un mago por allí, y te notaba muy emocionada con la idea de hablar con otra persona que supiese "el secreto". No pude irme, jamás he podido separarme de ti. Hablamos largo rato, me contaste sobre tu maravillosa madre, tu talentoso padre artista, tu tonta hermana que nada entendía, sobre ti, y cómo llegaste a recibir la carta que cambió tu vida. La lechuza, los gritos de Petunia, del susto de tu madre desde la cocina, de los libros, de la vicedirectora que deseabas que no fuese como la de tu escuela muggle. Y de luego contarme tus 11 años de vida, recordaste no haberme mencionado tu nombre. Nunca me importó saber el nombre de nadie, porque nunca nadie me parecio lo suficientemente especial como para recordar. Pero luego de todo tu monólogo, que escuché mas encantado que si hubiese sido yo hablando con cualquiera de mis vasallos, recordar tu nombre junto a todo ese hermoso momento que pasé, era lo que más deseaba. Sonreíste por lo tonta que habías actuado, y me pediste disculpas por ocupar mi tiempo, y me dijiste, con esperanzas de que no fuese cierto, que seguramente tendría otras cosas que hacer que escucharte decir chiquilinadas, y que yo ya había pasado por todo eso. Recuerdo haber sonreído, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin ningun dejo de ironía, que no creía haber escuchado ninguna chiquilanada, y que era normal que uno se emocionara por estudiar en Hogwarts en su primer año, y enterarse que tenía algo mas dentro suyo. Mi respuesta te complació, y me extendiste tu mano. "Lilian Evans¿y usted?". "Vold-..Tom Riddle, mucho gusto". Y te extendí mi mano. No pude decirte quién era. Nunca me avergonzé de mi poder, pero por alguna razón, no podía decirte. Estabas por entrar en Hogwarts, e ibas a enterarte de todas las cosas que había hecho. Ibas a odiarme, como todos. Quería que ese momento nunca se acabara, y quería aún más no ser quien era. Eramos tan diferentes...yo tenía la edad para ser tu padre, pero pasando de ese problema, yo iba a ser probablemente lo peor que conocieses en tu vida. Hablamos un poco más, y me dijiste que debías irte. Casi muero en el instante en que me dijiste "Adios". ¿Nunca más volveremos a vernos?. No, no podía preguntarte aquello. Yo era el Gran Lord Voldemort...un mago oscuro en ascenso. Y tu Lily Evans. La pequeña, que apesar de ser de familia muggle, tenías la sangre y el alma más pura que he conocido.

Te diste la vuelta y te retiraste. Cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo, volviste corriendo. "Sr. Riddle! Cree que lo volveré a ver algún día? Usted es el primer mago que conozco, y me agradó hablar con usted..tal vez.."

Durante los próximos tres años, mi gente y yo no hicimos ningún movimiento brusco. Todo bajo sombras, muy bien escondido. El Ministerio estaba volviéndose loco buscándome. Desastres, matanzas, robo de archivos. Todo eso era reconfortante, ya que estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a la cima. Y tambíen estabas tu. Durante esos tres años nos estuvimos encontrando muchas veces. La escuela te sentaba muy bien, y aún no sabias nada sobre mí, y estabas muy contenta con todo lo que veías y aprendías. Como la primera vez que nos vimos, así eran todas las veces. Parecías no perder tu frescura nunca, y estando contigo olvidaba quién era, que hacía, que debía hacer. Contigo, todos los días eran como el primero.

Un día, como cualquier otro, apareciste especialmente brillosa. Especialmente feliz. Te pregunté la razón de tanta sonrisa, me moría de ganas de saber porque, y no tardé en saber la razón. Deseaba no haber preguntado.

- Un chico...

- Oh...un chico eh..- Mi voz me delataba, pero estabas muy feliz como para notarlo

- Si...James Potter es su nombre..¿Lo conoces?

- Potter..Potter...No..no lo creo- dije conteniendo mi melancolía

- Oh..es una lástima..es tan maravilloso Hoy se ofreció a llevarme mis libros, y he escuchado por ahi que está interesado en mi. Es encantador, inteligente, dulce..es perfecto nn

- Uhm...que interesante- dije con ironía, de la cual me arrepentí porque sentí que te dolió.

- Lo siento..debo estar ocupando tu tiempo con tonterías...Mejor hablamos en otro momento, adios- dijiste friamente.

- Adios- Lo dije, dolió, pero lo dije. No podía pedirte como la primera vez que te quedaras, no podia...ibas a lastimarme.

Luego de ese día, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que te vi. Estabas en aquella misma calle de Londres en la que te vi por primera vez. "Qué casualidad!" dijiste. No, no lo era. Desde que habías empezado tus vacaciones, había pasado la mayor parte de los dias allí, con la esperanza de verte, de encontrarnos, de que me sonrieras y me dijeras "que casualidad" y comenzáramos a hablar, como solíamos hacerlo. Me había vuelto más cruel desde el día en que nos despedimos. Solo por refugiarme del dolor que me causaba no ser James Potter, solo por no ser quien merecías, solo porque sabía de memoria que luego de ti, no iba a haber nadie más. Me causaba un dolor tremendo verte, que me sonrieras, todo en ti me lastimaba. Pero eres como la fruta del arbol prohibido. Aún más tentadora, aún más deliciosa. Me hacías mal, pero no podía dejarte...aunque perdiera todo por ti. Todo lo valía, porque con todo el poder que podría tener, tu eras lo que había estado buscando siempre.

- Cuentame, que ha sido de tu vida..-Te pregunte. Me tentabas a hacerlo, y preguntar siempre fue un error si tu eras la persona de la que se trataba

- Bueno...no t rias, pero estoy saliendo con alguien..James¿sabes?..

- Oh...T ves muy feliz, se nota que ese chico te gusta..-Si iba a tratar de borrarte de mi mente, sentirme feliz por ti, era un principio.

- Si...Creo que estoy enamorada...apenas salimos hace dos meses, pero el...es tan especial...

- Uhm..especial¿eh?- Sonreí forzadamente. Él no puede ser especial, TU eres especial. Él es solo un idiota que te alejó de mi. Que me trajo a la realidad.

- Si...Tom, creo que es hora de que te diga la verdad...

- ¿Cómo?- Dios..por favor dime que me amas a mi...que Potter es un invento tuyo...que sabes todo sobre mi, que sabes quien soy..y que me quieres aún asi.

- La última vez que nos vimos, yo creía que Potter no era más que un niñito...me molestaban todos sus actos. Era una mosca que no dejaba de revoletear a mi lado.

- ¿Y que cambió desde entonces?- Dime que me quieres a mí. Dimelo. Quiéreme. No me dejes.

- Recuerdas que peleamos..¿verdad? Bueno..No es nada..Tal vez haya sido solo de mi parte.- Estabas un poco nerviosa. Me daba gracia, ya que tu nunca te comportabas de esa manera.

- No fue una pelea. No tenía tiempo, y tu te ofendiste. ¡Mentira. Si fue una pelea. La peor de mis peleas.

- Bueno...de todas maneras...No importa

- Lily, no des más vueltas. Si me importa lo que vayas a decir, lo sabes

- Bueno bueno! Ese día estaba dispuesta a decirtelo...Te dije lo de Potter para darte celos. Quería ver como reaccionabas, y como no te importó, pensé que no era más que ilusión mía. Que nunca ibas a fijarte en mi. Iba a decirte que me gustabas..pero...todo salió mal. Y peleamos!- Estabas totalmente afligida. Oh...¿Qué hice? Lily...¿Qué hago?...Lily...Tu..- No t pongas nervioso, por favor. Te conté los hechos en pasado, como verás. Jaja, mirate..hasta estás transpirado. Ese día, cuando volví, James vino y me consoló. Nunca había notado cuán especial era hasta ese momento. Él no es para nada molesto..él no es una mosca. James es una de las personas mas tiernas que conozco..y se preocupa por mí, me quiere. Cuando ví que no tendría oportunidades contigo, decidí darle una oportunidad a James. Asi que por favor, no te pongas nervioso por mi. Yo lo superé, y no quiero que cuando nos veamos, las cosas cambien y dejen de ser como lo eran.

- Lily...-No podría decir nada. ¿Qué había para decir? Me quisite, dejaste de hacerlo. Me cambiaste. ¿Y todo por qué? Por mi culpa. Nunca creí poder odiarme tanto, pero lo hacía. ¿Por qué no te dije la verdad¿Por qué no te abrace y te rogué que no salieras con Potter? Claro, era Lord Voldemort, jamás podría hacer eso.

- No pretendo que digas nada, enserio...Solo quiero decirte que se que debo ser solo una niña para tí, pero que para mí tu has sido como un hermano...un padre. Me has enseñado tantas cosas y me has escuchado como nadie. Te quiero, realmente. Te quiero muchísimo. Apesar de que ya no me atrae salir contigo xP Asi que no te preocupes, mis planes de dormir contigo se acabaron! Jajaja- Es una lástima..¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando! Encima de hechizero oscuro soy un pervertido abusador de menores? Dios...me estoy enfermando estando a tu lado.

- Lily..creo que esta es la última vez que nos veremos..

- Co-m-mo? Pero...ya te he dicho que no me siento atraída...no t enojes, por favor...Yo solo quería..

- Lo se..pero no me voy por tu comentario, pequeña..Me voy por mi trabajo. Me han dado una propuesta para trabajar en Francia, con el Ministerio..Supongo que es hora de decirnos adios, definitivamente.

- Pe-ero...¿Por qué? Si quieres, aún tendremos oportunidad de vernos¿no crees?- La ilusión en tu voz hacía que todo eso fuese una horrible agonía. Tuve que terminarlo allí.

- No..Lily...iré a vivir allí¿sabes?. Londres me trae malos recuerdos, e iré a empezar una nueva vida en Francia...Si nos volvemos a ver, es porque tu irás allí..por que..Creo que nunca volveré.

- Tom...Pero...¿Y yo?

- Tienes a Potter¿recuerdas? El te cuidará. Ahora que tienes un novio, ya no me necesitas..- Niégalo, por favor...Dime que no es así.

- Tal vez...Pero la relación que tenemos James y yo es muy diferente a la que tengo contigo...Me harás mucha falta..- No supe si sentirme contento por ser importante para ti, o sentirme afligido porque todo apuntaba a una despedida.

- ¿Por qué tanta tristeza, pequeña? Hagamos una cosa..Festejemos! Por tu relación..por mi nuevo trabajo...y por que conozca a una hermosa francesita¿eh¿Qué tal?- Pretender que todo era perfecto. Que no me dolía despedirme. Que me alegraba por nosotros. Esa fue la mejor actuación de mi vida. Aún no se como pude hacerlo..

- Trato. Pero vas a mandarme cartas y regalos¿verdad?

- Claro - Era mentira. Lo siento...te mentí otra vez. Pero...no podíamos volver a comunicarnos, era un hecho.- Bueno, Srita Evans, me retiro. Debo ir a arreglar unas cosas para el viaje. Suerte en todo...y... - No me olvides. Nunca. - Adios...

- Adios...Tom..Espera..! No t retires..no sin antes decirlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me llamaste Srita Evans...no quiero que el último trato que me des sea tan frío...Tom...por favor...

- Mi pequeña...- Nunca entenderás el dolor que me causaste. No tendrías que haber dicho nada. Me tendrías que haber dejado ir. Tu siempre fuiste así. Y lamentablemente, por eso te quería.

Lo siguiente fue confuso. Corriste, lloraste y me abrazaste. "Te quiero..te quiero mucho". Esa fue mi sentencia. No se si había sido el peso de las palabras, los sollozos entrecortados, las lágrimas, o todo eso lo que me afectó. Pero te abrazé. Y por más que me contuve, me quebré. Siempre tuviste ese efecto en mi¿sabes?. Lograste que sacara por lo menos 10 años. Me sentí libre, liviano. Feliz.

_5 años despues_

_"**Mortífagos al Poder**". _Es fue el titular de ese día. Me daba gracia...Creía que todos debían mantener la calma, y después de todo, eran los magos mismos que sembraban su propio pánico.

Dumbledore se estaba metiendo conmigo. Te protegía a tí y a James. Insolente. No sabes la angustia que se apoderó de mí cuando presentí que sabias todo, y al parecer, me temías. Estaba claro, lo sabias. ¿Desde cuándo?. Luego de nuestra separación, seguramente. Querias protegerte. O tal vez James quiso protegerte. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que cabría la mínima posibilidad de que te pudiese lastimar? Él jamás te quiso como yo, pero él si pudo tenerte. ¿Y ese inútil pensaba que iba a matarte¡Cómo se atreve!. Había soportado suficiente...5 años...¿Durante ese tiempo qué sucedió? Realmente esperaba que él no te cambiara. Tu nunca fuiste como él...pero nunca se sabe. Te creías enamorada.

Con el tiempo, me enteré de cosas aún peores. Tenían un guardían. Seguramente era ese tal Sirius Black. Mis hombres averiguaron todo sobre ti...lo siento, pero tenía que saber como estabas. Ese tal Black era el mejor amigo de tu...esposo. Y según parece, no es nada tonto. Demasiado predecible. Él no es el guardían. Estaba el otro tal Lupin, pero ninguno de ellos era. Tenía un presentimiento. Había uno debilucho..un tal Pette...No recuerdo su apellido ahora. Una rata miedosa, según lo vi en ese momento. Lo amenazé, y me contó todo. Me dijo que tu les habías contado de nuestra "relación", y que Potter temía que me acercara a ti y a tu familia, y fue por eso que tuviste que esconderte. Lo sabía, tu no me tenías miedo. Solo era ese Potter.

Lo que te contaré ahora, es la parte de la historia que tu nunca supiste. El día en que nuestra historia cambió, y nunca más pudimos remendar.

Pude averiguar el lugar en donde estaban. Mi mente se blokeó ese día. No sabía nada, no entendía nada. No queria entender. Me acerqué a la ventana, y Potter me vió. Te dijo algo al oído, sonreíste y te retiraste al otro cuarto. La mirada de tu esposo era fría, calculadora. Pero lo se...él tenía miedo. Fue muy tonto de su parte querer hacerse el heroe. Jamás habría pasado lo que pasó si él no hubiese hecho nada. Se preparó, quiso discutir conmigo. No iba a mostrarme debil, lo sabes. Pero tampoco quise matarlo...solo quería ver como estabas. Me dijo que me fuera, que si te quería, que me retirara. Lo provoqué, lo se, pero Potter no tenía ningún derecho a darme ninguna recomendación.

_Flash Back de la escena_

- Lily...

- No digas nada! Se lo que sientes por ella...Cuando se despidieron, ese día, hace 5 años...Pude verlo...Nunca te vi tan sentimental, VOLDEMORT...¿Asi que Tom Riddle, eh? Ella ya lo sabía¿cuánto querías esperar antes de que viese la verdad? No mereces ni haber conocido a alguien como Lily...El hecho de haberlo hecho, ya tendría que hacerte un ser muy afortunado...¿Por qué vienes a buscarla ahora? Ella es feliz...y tu eres una rata inmunda que nunca la mereció...Déjala en paz...Si quieres la sangre de alguien, que sea la mía...Pero que quede claro, que voy a luchar antes de que toques un pelo de mi Lily..

- _Avada Kedabra!_- Estaba enojado, no lo voy a negar. Pero no por que Potter fue siempre un insolente, sino por que tenía razón. Que derecho tenía de venir a buscarte...si eras feliz...No podía soportarlo. La verdad. No podía. Torturarlo fue como torturarme. Mientras él más sufría, mejor me sentía conmigo. Y cuando todo acabó, cuando ví su cuerpo sin vida...el alma dejó un vació, que superó al sentimiento anterior. Podía haberme ido, podía haber acabo con todo y comportarme como lo que había sido los últimos años: Un mago oscuro que mataba sin pestañar, sin valores, sin culpa. Sin nada. Pero no pude, quería verte. Mientras mi instinto me decía que me fuera, mi corazón rogaba que acabara con todo y te fuese a buscar. ¿Pero como podría?. _"Hola, he matado a tu esposo, pero te amo." _Eso habría sido muy gracioso. Claro, si no fuese real.

Demasiado tarde. Me viste. Saliste de tu casa, con un bebe en las manos y me viste. Sentí que todo daba vueltas. Me mirabas a mi y al cuerpo de Potter. Y yo te miraba a ti, a Potter y al que parecía ser tu hijo. ¿Qué hice? Arruiné tu vida..me prometí que jamás iba a volver. Me traicioné a mí, y te lastimé a ti. Tenias tu vida hecha. Un hijo...Dios...Eras feliz. Y yo...yo arruiné todo.

Lo siguiente superó mis espectativas. ¿Qué podría ser peor: Tu, la mujer de mi vida llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de tu esposo, quien yo maté; o nuevamente tu, corriendo y alejándote de mi por que me temías¿Hay diferencia alguna? Me odiabas. Lo entendí.

Mi primera sensación fue tristeza. Comprensible. La siguiente fue totalmente irracional y estúpida: Rencor. "Pensé que me ibas a querer, aún sabiendo quién era". Eso pensé. Era tonto, lo se. ¿Cómo podrías querer a alguien quien arruinó tu vida, y que posiblemente habría matado a muchos de tus amigos¿Cómo podrías querer a alguien tan desquiciado como yo?. Para muchos, yo era el gran mago oscuro. El mejor de todos los tiempos.Pero para la gran mayoría era una rata, como dijo Potter. Prefería la primera opción, ya que eso era lo que buscaba. Pero..ante ti, nada de eso tenía sentido. No lo quería. Mis logros no eran tan maravillosos ante tus ojos. Para tí, hasta hace 5 años, era Tom. Un mago conocedor, dulce y considerado. Un amigo, hermano y hasta padre. Tu primer amor. Y en ese momento, seguramente habrías deseado nunca haberme conocido. Y yo también lo desee. No por mi, por que de nosotros nada me arrepiento. Sino por ti, porque el miedo en tu mirada, y la manera sobreprotectora en que abrazaste a tu hijo te delataba. _"No...a Harry no, por favor!". _Lily...mi pequeña...Jamás te haría daño, y tampoco a alguien que salió de tus entrañas. Pero como podría prometerte eso, si ya no sabía lo que hacía. Tal vez fue la soledad, la angustia, el fresco aroma que te rodea siempre y me hiso recordar tiempos hermosos. Pero una extraña sensación me rodeo. Y el resto, ya lo sabes.

Seguramente tienes curiosidad por saber que me sucedió. Un niño de 1 año es incapaz de matar a un poderoso mago. Y no, no lo es. Pero un poderoso mago es capaz de autodestruirse. Cuando te vi...cuando dejaste este mundo...y todos los sentidos me aseguraron que me abandonaste para siempre..por mi culpa. Cuando entendí que nunca más iba a poder verte venir corriendo, escuchar tus relatos fantásticos sobre la vida cotidiana, sentir tu risa y tu angustia. Cuando la pequeña Lily Evans ya no existía mas que en mi recuerdo. Todo se había acabado. Estuve por hacer algo extremo, pero algo me llamó la atención. Tu hijo. Esa maravillosa criatura que tenía aun algo tuyo. Pero luego recordé algo...Para que yo muriera, él también tendría que hacerlo. Todo fue nubloso. Intenté asesinarlo, pero el hechizo volvió hacia mi. Creo que fue una acto incosiente.

Nada justifica lo que hice. No sabes cuanto lamento el dolor que te causé. Desde ese día, no he dormido bien. Te recuerdo. Recuerdo todo sobre ti.

Si pudiese, habría regresado desde ese día 5 años atrás. A nuestra despedida. En la cual no sabias nada, y me abrazaste diciéndome que me querías mucho. Te amé demasiado, lo confieso. ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que enviara una carta?. Nunca la recibirás, pero almenos esta promesa quería cumplirla.

_Me extendiste tu mano. "Lilian Evans¿y usted?". "Tom Riddle, mucho gusto."_


	2. Ella

Holaaaaaaa!! Q se puede decir? Bueh..espero q este cap les guste. Es el enfoque de Lily hasta el d¡¦ia en que se casa. Me dio un poco de lastima James, xq le di muy feo en el anterior...Y bueno..es el padre de Harry..un merodeador...No hay q dejarlo mal paradoo..

En este capitulo tambien esta Petunia, quien me cae bien solo x el enfoque q le di aca xD

Bueno...los dejo, leanlo y dejen una opinion! Probablemente lo siga...con la vida d Voldemort despues del asesinato. ^^ Me gusta la idea...y podria explicar otras cosas q no quedaron en el anterior :o

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son obra. Por que si fuese Rowling, creo que habria dado mas importancia a la gente de habla hispana, y sacado el libro hace 8 meses!! Lo espere durante 2 anios, Dioss!! Q Kieren de los fans?? Q kiereeennnnn??? *Vienen con el chaleco de fuerza y se llevan a Xekky* (Es tonto decirle chaleco, neh...porq si fuese chaleco, habria muchos locos dando vuelta..no? No es una camisa?)

**I Still Remember**

****

**Capitulo 2:**** Ella**

****

Los nervios la abrazaban. Nunca la había abierto...pero la pequeña caja de madera pedía a gritos que la dejaran salir. Hoy Harry cumplía 11 años. El clima era raro, o tal vez solo así lo sentía ella. Hacia muchos años atrás, cuando su hermana cumplió la misma cantidad de veranos, ella se sintió de la misma manera.

Ella y Petuña nunca fueron hermanas muy unidas. Ambas muy diferentes, en cuanto a personalidad, gustos y manera de hacer las cosas. Pero despues de todo, eran hermanas.

Volviendo a la época de su adolescencia, las Evans tomaron caminos muy diferentes. Petuña estudió en una secundaria de prestigio en Londres, ya que su padre se encontraba en un buen momento económico, y Lily, en cambio, fue a aprender y a hacer magia, a conocer a gente diferente de la que había visto hasta ahora. A ser ella, y dejar de ser como la gente quería que fuese. Petuña siempre le reprochó que ella era rara, que no quería verla, que le daba verguenza. Lily nunca acotó nada. Tal vez porque no le molestaba, tal vez porque lo tenía aceptado, tal vez porque ella y su hermana, no tenían de que hablar.

Luego de 7 años de estudio, Lily llevó a James a su casa. ¡§James, esta es mi hermana, Petuña¡¨. Y así se casó un tiempo después. Petuña se casó con Vernón, y pasó a ser la esposa de un empresario en ascenso. Jamás volvieron a hablarse. Ninguna carta, ningún llamado. Las hermanas Evans ya no iban a discutir más, ya no iban a hablarse más. Luego vino el nacimiento de Duddly. Festejo, encuentro, el embarazo de Lily. Y meses despues, el nacimiento de Harry. Festejo, encuentros, ¡§Petuña, Duddly está tan grande, está precioso¡¨, hostilidad por parte de los Dursley, ya que sabían que ellos eran ¡§diferentes¡¨, eran brujos, hechizeros. Un año después, un bebe acaba en la puerta del Nº4 de Privete Drive. Petuña lo encontró, junto a una carta. La muerte de su hermana y su esposo. El bebe era Harry. ¡§Ellos siempre fueron raros, no me cabe la duda de que seguramente murieron en algún acto satánico o que¡¨ dijo Vernón. Petuña calló. Su hermana no tenía más de 30 años y murió. Lily, a la cual se dedicó a pensar que no existía durante toda su vida, se había ido. Nunca pudo decirle que Harry también la parecía precioso, y que le alegraba que Harry tuviese los ojos del mismo color verde que los de ella, ya que eran hermosos y de chica le causaban envidia. Ahora estaba a cargo de su sobrino. Vernón optaba por dejarlo tirado por allí, o en un orfanato. No tenían por qué hacerse cargo de él. Petuña calló nuevamente. No iba a dejarlo en la calle, ni menos en un orfanato. Harry se quedaba. Nunca le dijo lo de sus padres, tal vez callando la verdad, ésta desaparecería.

Dias después, un hombre vino al Nº 4 de Privete Drive. Un abogado, o algo así. Y le entregó un paquete a Petuña. Era lo que su hermana le había dejado. Ella no la había olvidado. Era una caja de madera. Petuña jamás la abrió. Probablemente por miedo.

Pero hoy era diferente. Petuña tenía deseos de saber sobre su hermana, por algo la caja había llegado allí, y no iba a quedarse con la duda.

Al abrir la caja, sintió que años y años de recuerdos se liberaban. Las cartas olían a la vieja casa que tenían de chicas. A la colonía de Lily. Al jardín de su madre. Era raro, como Lily. Era delicado, como Petuña. Era melancólico, como todo recuerdo. En el interior de la caja había unos cuantos papeles con pequeños mensajes. Puño y letra de Lilian. Algunas para ella, otras a su esposo, otras a gente que no conocía.

_¡§Petuña: Por alguna razoñon no puedo decirte ¡§querida¡¨, sería demasiado falso. Nunca nos dimos un trato demasiado cálido. No se porque me encuentro escribiéndote, pero supongo que la respuesta sería ¡§estoy confundida¡¨. Estoy a unas semanas de casarme. ¿Cómo supiste que Vernón era el correcto?. Tu eres mi hermana mayor, y aunque me moleste decirlo, es así como tendría que haber sido. Yo casándome, y preguntándote como se siente, si estoy bien y demás. ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser hermanas, para pasar a ser extrañas una de la otra? Siempre, tal vez. Nunca fuimos muy cercanas. Me habría gustado conocerte más, saber si en verdad eras tan recta como parecías, tomar el te de vez en cuando, visitarte, hablar de nuestra niñez como si fuese ayer, ser hermanas por un día almenos. Y no terminar como siempre, peleando, gritando, alejándonos más. Se que suena tonto a esta edad, ya pasó demasiado tiempo y eso nunca se va a detener._

_Esta carta nunca llegará a tus manos, por que son simples tonterias que quería revelarme antes de dar EL Paso_

_La ¡§rara¡¨, Lily Evans.¡¨_

Petuña sonrió. Nunca le había sonreído a su hermanita, pero la cara de Lily preocupada por su vestido, y por James, mientras escribía se le vino a la mente. Una mezcla de tristeza, y de pérdida apareció. ¡§Me hubiese encantado ser tu hermana almenos un día, y tomar el te habría sido una hermosa idea¡¨.

Una hojda de color negro, con letras plateadas, hacia una persona que ella no conocía, le llamó la atención. Era una carta muy vieja, de muchos años atrás. Mucho antes de su casamiento.

_¡§Al Sr. Tom Riddle, o debo decir Lord Voldemort?: Con que Ministerio de Francia, ¿no? Dios...¡si que sabes mentir! No solo me engañaste durante 4 años, sino que hasta el último día que nos ibamos a ver, me estuviste mintiendo. Malas noticias: Ya lo sabia. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Acaso para ti era un juego, o algo asi? ¿Quién es el verdadero tu: Tom, mi amigo, mi amor, la persona en la que más confío. O Voldemort, el asesino, el mago oscuro? ¿Me mentiste en eso también? Si es así, seguramente habrás reído mucho cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de ti._

_Tengo un vacio enorme en este momento. No se que pensar, no se quien eres, y empiezo a dudar de lo que soy yo. ¿Por qué, aun luego de tu mentira, luego de tu trato, sigo queriéndote tanto? ¿Por qué aun creo que no eres así, y quiero creerte? ¿Por qué te creo?_

_Pude sentir en el último abrazo que nos dimos, que no me mentías. Pero..¿y si me equivoco? No me parecería raro que lo hiciera. Desearía que me pudieses decir toda la verdad, que me explicaras. Pero ha sido tu decisión la de irte, y no tengo derecho a reprochar nada. Nuestro tiempo acabó._

_Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a quererte. Seas quien seas. Por que yo amo y amé a la persona que conocí. Y en mi recuerdo, tu siempre serás el mismo. Siempre serás Tom._

_Aún te ama estúpidamente, tu pequeña.¡¨_

La sorpresa en la cara de Petuña era indescriptible. Su hermana había estado enamorada de otra persona antes de James, según parece. ¿Era por eso que estaba confundida? ¿Acaso no amaba a James? ¿Y quien era este hombre? Según parece, mucho mayor que ella. ¿Un asesino? ¡§Lily...que hacias con una persona así!!¡¨.

Siguió viendo dentro de la caja. Mensajes a varias personas, pero todos mensajes comunes, nada llamativo. Luego de mucho hurgar, encontró una carta para un tal Prongs.

_¡§A Mi Prongs: Hay tantas cosas que tengo para decirte, que no por donde empezar. Creo que las primeras palabras tendrian que ser ¡§Perdon¡¨ y ¡§gracias¡¨. ¡§Perdon¡¨, por haberte causado tantos problemas, y haberte hecho pasar por tanta presión y angustia por mi indesición. Y ¡§gracias¡¨, por haberlo soportado._

_Es la mañana del día de nuestra boda, y hasta la noche anterior no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Hay una sombra que me persigue, y es mi pasado. Hay una persona en él que me trae hermosos recuerdos, tristes también, pero aún así, hermosos. Traté de convencerme durante mucho tiempo que lo había olvidado, pero eso jamás pasará. Fue muy importante en mi vida, muy especial. Él tomó su decisión, y aunque me llevó tiempo aceptarla, lo hice. Tu, en cambio, nunca te fuiste. Recuerdo el día más triste de mi vida, todo apuntaba a mucho tiempo de depresión. Pero allí estabas. Seguro, como un muro. Recuerdo tus palabras aún. ¡§No importa que pase, mi destino está unido al tuyo¡¨. ¿Sabes qué? Me costó entenderlo, pero hoy comprendí todo. Tienes razón, James. Tu destino está unido al mio._

_Dicen que cuando uno se encuentra deprimido, entiende a quien ama realmente. ¿Es acaso la persona que está siempre junto a uno, o tal vez a la que uno quiere ver antes que a nadie? No se cuando, pero en un momento dado, te convertiste en ambas opciones._

_Si mis primeras palabras serán ¡§perdon¡¨ y ¡§gracias¡¨. Creo que las últimas serán ¡§Si, acepto¡¨_

_James Potter. Si pudiese, moriría junto a tí. Y si no se me permitiera, moriría por ti._

_Te ama, tu esposa, Lily E. De Potter¡¨_

Petuña aferró la carta fuertemente, como si fuese su hermana a la que estaba tocando. En tantos años de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de su hermana. Y ahora, era demasiado tarde. No solo por haber tardado 11 años en en abrir la caja, sino por haber tardado toda una vida en descubrir a su hermana. La caja se cerró, pero los recuerdo ya habían salido. Una última hoja se escapó de su prisión. Petuña tomó el último fragmento del pasado de su hermana. Era una foto. La habían tomado el verano en que Lily llevó a James a la casa. Petuña con cara de odio, Lily y James abrazados y sus padres a los costados. Era la única foto que tenía junto a Lily. ¡§Lily...tu no eres rara...eres especial.¡¨

**Xekky:** Siiiiiiii!! Aca terminó ^^ Personalmente me gusto como quedo¡Kpero bueno, dejenme saber que les parecio..Dejen reviews!!! *u_u*

Voy a preparar otra chorrada de historia *o*

Gracias a Isa, Essy, sara fenix black, Clau, y vibora!! Sus reviews me levantaron mucho el autoestima para escribir este cap ^*^ Seah..madita aceptacion u_u


End file.
